


Complications, Complications

by zouge_tori



Series: Multi-Universe Series [1]
Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Pretty much any fandom under the sun that I like, Ruby and Misty Universe (Friend's Universe), Shadow Realm (My Own Universe), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lots and lots of shipping, M/M, Shipping, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always wanted to be somewhere with more excitement. One day, I get my wish.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications, Complications

My life was pretty normal: I had a few friends, I was a semi-loner, and I had a very large online life. My best friend was Sam, who loved fire, Loki, and to be called by her character's name, Ruby. I talked with Sam often about Marvel and she listens to be talk about Lilo and Stitch.

But things went wonky when we woke up, one day, in a black space.

Everything had been a normal, summer day: I talked to Sam through emails, talked with another friend named Fiona over the phone, chatted with my online friends, and posted stuff for my one story: The MPD Experiment Meets the Avengers + Friends.

The MPD Experiment Meets the Avengers + Friends was a story that I thought of that was my favorite Lilo and Stitch experiment, Experiment 621, meeting the Avengers plus Sam's four characters; Ruby Jones, Misty Jones Stark (she got married to Tony Stark), Libby Sanchez, and Nick White; as well as some of my other OCs, Adrian (The King of Shadows) , Luna Banner (cousin of Bruce Banner), SA (His real name is Shadow Adrian and he's Adrian's second-in-command as well as his shadow), SS (an sadistic a-hole who is the most powerful shadow in the Shadow Realm), and Soot (an adorable paralyzed ((in his legs)) mechanic who is the "Light" persona of SS).

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Continuing on with what I was saying before, I did my usual computer stuff, drew a little, wrote a little about my Monster High pairing (my OC, Alex Frost, and Jackson Jekyll), talked with my sister Pearl about certain fandoms (RWBY,  
RvB, Rooster Teeth, ect.), and petted all of my cats. But things didn't happen until I went to sleep.

Because, when I woke up, I was in a black void. And when I mean, black void, I mean I couldn't see anything except for a fuzzy person-shaped figure and myself.

"What the kweesta?" I mumbled to myself.

You see, I had the habit of cursing in a mix of English and Tantalog, the language that Stitch and most of the experiments speak in Lilo and Stitch.

Anyway, I fumbled around for my glasses, which I found curiously attached to my shirt. I knew that I didn't do that because Coral would have yelled at me for sleeping in my glasses (I was notorious for breaking my wired frame glasses by sleeping in them) even though they were now made out of a plastic-like material.

That's when I realized who the person-figure was.

It were Sam. Sam's blonde, shoulder length hair floated around her, as if there was no gravity. She wore a red t-shirt and black pants and no shoes (Which I totally expected). That's when I realized my own blond hair, which was down to the middle of my back, was floating around me. The strange thing that I realized that I was wearing the pajamas that I had gone to sleep in.

"Ummmmm....do you guys know what's going on here?" I asked, willing myself to float over to her.

"No idea." Sam said.

Suddenly, a person stood/appeared/floated in front of the two of us. The person had ever changing eyes color and shape; hair color, length, thickness, style, and kind (curly, straight, wavy, ect.); skin color; body type; and even gender. But one thing always stayed the same: the being's clothing. They were always a loose, white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone, and white capries.

"Hello, IvoryLeigh and Samantha." the being said.

The being's voice was very androgynous and I couldn't tell if the being was a girl or a boy or if it had a gender at all.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"And how do you know our names?" I asked.

"I know all. You might say I am a 'God' or a 'creator'." the being replied, smiling.

For some reason, I had the sense, in the back of my mind, that the being wasn't telling everything. And the smile didn't have any warmth or friendliness to it. The smile seemed foreboding, creepy, knowing, and kind of cold all at the same time.

"But why are we here?" Fiona asked.

"Both of your hearts asked for a specific wish: I wish I my life was more interesting. So I shall grant your wish. I have selected one universe that you all might find rather interesting. The one with the MPD experiment in it." the being said.

"Wait a minute. You mean there's a universe based on my story?" I asked.

"Yes. When you wake up for real, you will be greeted by familiar sights and faces." the being said.

That's when I woke up for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow.... Wrote this within an hour or so.....when I was supposed to be sleeping.


End file.
